A True Affection
by Diane Clifford
Summary: After the events of Toy Story 3, Jessie is left reeling with emotion. Will Buzz ever succumb to that same feeling? My first Buzz/Jessie fic. COMPLETE! *Please read and review!*
1. Discovery

**My first toy story fic! If you enjoy this, check out my other writings!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Discovery**

It was a quiet day in Bonnie's room. Given what had gone on the few days before, the toys were glad of the peace. The collective tension they had experienced in the incinerator was still quite strong in their minds, and for some toys, especially Jessie, the smell of the smoke and the burning in that small compartment seemed to have rendered itself stuck to the insides of her nose. As much as she sat by the window that morning, the smell remained, haunting her. It had been even worse than the storage, and she hadn't thought –anything- could be worse than that. The only thing that had gotten her through such a traumatising experience was Buzz taking her hand. True, he had taken Woody's too, but it was different somehow. He had been the first to initiate the hand holding. And this was Buzz, who had been so aloof from her when they very first met, and then when he actually realised she was at Andy's to stay, he had approached her with a bashful demeanour. She had to admit, maybe her all out peppiness at that point hadn't been entirely called for, but she'd been SO happy that everything else had eluded her.

And now they had been through a near death experience, her happiness had risen to the surface. She giggled to herself over how overjoyed she'd been to see him alive in the dump truck. She remembered every step of the Spanish dance with him, even though for the most part she'd been adlibbing her steps in order to try and make it believable, her heart pounding in her chest...none more so when he'd dipped her at the end of it all. Lying nearly on her back in his arms, she'd thought her heart was going to explode from her chest.

She covered her left side of her chest with her hand, trying to calm herself at all the potent memories. Half bad, half good, yet everything running through her head tormented her like crazy. She sighed and twisted around, shuffling forward onto the desk in front of the window, and looked back into the room. It was still early morning, and most of the other toys were asleep. She could see Hamm snoozing on the shelf, Rex and Trixie curled up next to him, and next to them was Chuckles. Across the room Bonnie was asleep cuddling Woody and Dolly near to her, and just under the bed she could see the Potatoheads, the three Aliens, and there was Slinky, curled around all five of them. Looking up she could see Buttercup, Mr Pricklepants and Bullseye at the end of the bed...and the spot next to them was the one she had vacated not so long ago. That made up 17 of them, including her...but wait. She ran her eyes over the room again, doing a bit of mental arithmetic. That was 15 in the room, and 16 including her...who was missing?

"Oh..." the soft breath escaped her lips. No Buzz Lightyear. Where was that silly space toy anyway? Her eyes searched the room...he was nowhere to be seen. Deciding she better take a scout of the room, Jessie hopped to her feet and scrambled across to the desk lamp, using the cord dangling down the side of the desk to abseil neatly to the floor. She landed and turned, musing over the first place to look. Perhaps in the wardrobe...no, the door was closed. She didn't believe Bonnie to be in the habit of locking her toys away in the dark. She shuddered to herself at the mere thought of the dark, and pushed it to the back of her mind again.

She looked back up at the shelves next to the desk...no sign of Buzz there. How about under the bed? He could be over the far side, she pondered, as she lifted the sheet draped down the side of the bed and peered underneath...her eyes searched the dark, but nothing Buzz shaped met her eye. With another sigh, she dropped the sheet and turned, lifting her hat to scratch her head in puzzlement. Her eye drifted – oh, there was the tea party table! The long cloth obstructed any view under or around it, so she tiptoed over to it and gently lifted the cloth. The sight under the cloth made her eyes widen and she clapped her free hand over her mouth to stop the laughter that bubbled up inside her. She dropped the cloth and turned away clutching her mouth still, her other arm curling around her chest as she snorted with suppressed laughter.

"Jessie? What's the matter?" The sudden voice above her made her jump; she looked up at the bed to see Woody rubbing sleep out of his eyes, peering at her from under the blanket.

"Oh Woody," she whispered with a huge grin crossing her face, "I have just seen...the...funniest...thing, ever...come and see!" She pointed behind her, indicating the tea table.

Woody's brow furrowed. He wriggled out of the blanket, and used the edge of the blanket to haul himself down to the floor. Jessie, he noticed, was still suppressing her mirth, by the twinkle in her eyes. He lifted the tea cloth as well and stopped dead.

"Oh you are kidding me..." he uttered. For there, in front of his and Jessie's eyes, under the tea table, lay Buzz Lightyear, fast asleep...sucking his thumb.


	2. Problem

**CHAPTER 2 – Problem**

Woody walked under the table and nudged the sleeping spacebot with his foot.

"Ugh. Five more minutes." Buzz muttered sleepily, as Jessie crawled under the table too, forgetting her feelings for a moment, wanting to watch what was going on. Woody nudged Buzz a second time.

"No Mommy, I want to stay home and bake with you today..." Buzz turned over. Jessie couldn't believe it. She'd never seen the sleep talking side of Buzz, and it was hilarious! She watched as Woody leaned down and shook the sleeping space ranger.

"Buzz," he hissed, "wake up..." Buzz muttered something Jessie didn't hear and turned back over.

"What?" he said, pulling himself upright and staring around him. His eyes landed first on Woody, then as he shifted in position, his gaze met Jessie's, and despite herself, the cowgirl blushed.

"You were dreaming, pard'ner," Woody gained Buzz's attention again, "And boy...that's a nice sleep technique you've got there. The whole thumb sucking thing." Now it was Buzz's turn to blush.

"I haven't done that since I was a space cadet," he confessed, pulling himself to a standing position and turning to protect himself from the amused stares of both of the others.

"It's ok, Buzz, we won't tell, will we Woody?" Jessie stepped forward and kicked Woody lightly on the back of the leg.

"Ow..." Woody whipped his head round, and Jessie glared at him. "Oh. No...I guess not..." Woody concurred, rubbing his leg. Buzz turned back and threw Jessie a grateful smile, which she returned before turning to wander back out into the early morning light, afraid she would laugh in Buzz's face. She needed to keep him on her good side after all!

* * *

Under the tea table Buzz and Woody looked at each other. A moment of awkward silence passed between them. "So..." Buzz started to say, but Woody stopped him.

"Look, Buzz," he admitted with a sigh, "I said to Jessie I wouldn't say anything, and I won't. But you have to admit, you have a problem."

"It's just a method of comfort, Woody. There's no harm in it." Buzz countered defensively.

"Comfort? What on earth do you need comfort for?" Woody hissed in amazement. "You've got a nice kid, a roof over your head, three square playtimes a day, who could want more than that?"

"I guess it just never really hit me how lonely being a toy really is. It's ok for humans, I mean, look at Andy, he's all grown up, in a few years he'll be back from college, with a girlfriend, maybe even in a few more years, a wife and kids of his own..." Buzz trailed off. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that toys need lifelong companionship too. Not just from a human, but from each other."

"But Buzz, we're all friends here. There's no Lotso's in this room. The other toys have been really good about Bonnie taking us in, even Trixie, who's probably used to being the only dinosaur in the place since Rex arrived."

Buzz gave a long drawn out sigh, turning and walking a few paces away , coming to a stop by the edge of the table, and resting one hand on the wooden leg there. "I'm talking about something more than friendship, Woody. I don't expect you to understand..."

"Not understand?" Woody hissed loudly. "You don't expect me to understand the complex issue of...this...infatuation thing?" Buzz turned to look at the cowboy doll as Woody continued, "Don't forget, I lost Bo. I understand what it is to feel a connection with someone..."

"Whoa, cowboy." Buzz held up his hands to stop Woody's tirade. "I'm not saying you don't know what it is to feel a connection. I'm just saying, I'd like to have that sort of...relationship with someone as well." He looked straight at Woody.

Woody was a bit taken aback. "Let me get this straight, you, Buzz Lightyear, thumb sucker extraordinaire, (he ignored the glare Buzz threw at him at this point), Mr To Infinity and Beyond...wants a relationship?"

"Is that so difficult to believe?" Buzz folded his arms and continued to stare at Woody.

"Well yes, for one reason. Who in their right mind would take you on?" Woody shot Buzz a look out of the corner of his eye.

"I...I don't know?" Buzz admitted sheepishly. Woody had to laugh.

"Well, there's not many to choose from after all this. I mean, Bonnie doesn't have a huge inventory of toys like Andy did...she's more...careful with her selections I suppose. I mean, apart from Buttercup, who I guess isn't the right species...and Trixie...who's also the wrong species, and Dolly...well, she's sweet but not the most level-headed toy in the trunk...the only other girl around here is Jessie."

"Ugh." Buzz winced. "Jessie would be like dating your sister."

"She is my sister!" Woody retorted. "What, is there something wrong with my family connections?"

Buzz blinked. "No."

"Then why isn't she good enough for you?" Woody glowered.

"She's just...she's like family. I've known her years, but she's not...she's kind of not in the zone."

"What zone? The Twilight Zone?"

"No, Woody. She's just...I feel there's a line there, and if I was to cross it, I'd be..." Buzz paused.

"...incredibly happy?" Woody finished with a sly smile.

"Yes...no. I mean...oh I don't know!" Buzz covered his face with his hands. Woody came across to the space toy and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can't help it if you like her, Buzz."

"What?" Buzz uncovered his face and looked up. "I didn't say anything of the sort."

"Your demeanour tells me otherwise."

Buzz coughed and drew himself up to his full height again. "Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed, and marched off. Woody watched him with a smile. "We'll just see who the ridiculous one is," he murmured to Buzz's retreating form.


	3. Philosophy

**CHAPTER 3 - Philosophy**

Later that day, when Bonnie had gone outside to play on the porch, taking Buttercup and Bullseye with her, Woody sought out Jessie. He found her up on the shelves next to the desk, giggling with Dolly about something. When he got closer he discovered the two girls were swapping accessories - Dolly was wearing Jessie's red hat, and Jessie had Dolly's big yellow button pinned over her chest.

"Howdy cowboy," Jessie greeted Woody, and he smiled at her, settling himself on the shelf besides them.

"Hey Woody." Dolly turned and smiled at him, shuffling over and reaching for his badge. She deftly unpinned it with her cloth fingers and replaced it with her diamond shaped blue button, and put on his sheriff badge. "Well it appears there's a new sheriff in town" she declared with a smile, and hopped off the shelf before Woody could stop her.

"Yeee-hawww!" Jessie called after her, and was about to jump down after her when Woody stopped her.

"Hey Jess, I'm glad I caught you alone. Would you mind if I asked you a favour?"

"Well sure, Woody. Name it." Jessie looked at him curiously. _"As long as it doesn't involve insects or dark places."_ She added to herself.

"Well, seems Buzz is a bit cut up over this morning when we found him...asleep." Woody looked away checking no one else was about. "See, he finds it embarrassing that you caught him...thumb sucking. And he thought maybe you might think...well, not as much of him, after all he does have this reputation to uphold and everything."

The mere mention of the incident that morning caused Jessie to giggle quietly. "He did look so silly, Woody," she giggled. "But I don't think any less of him. I bet I do some stupid stuff when I sleep. I know I've kicked Bullseye once...I don't hold it against Buzz for...that." She giggled again.

"Yes, well, you might not hold it against him, but Buzz holds it against himself. Maybe you should go talk to him. Smooth things over. Boost his ego."

"Oh geez Woody, I don't know..." Jessie fiddled with her braid.

"Please Jessie? You did say yes to doing me a favour... I promise I'll owe you." He added, as a afterthought.

"Oh alright, twist my arm," Jessie sighed. Internally she felt a knot form in her stomach. The last few days had been so nice, without pressure. And now she had started to find her feelings for Buzz strengthening, a small task like this, that would once have been nothing at all, seemed like a huge mountain to climb. Without another word to Woody, she slipped down off the shelf and went in search of Buzz for the second time that day.

* * *

She found the space toy under the bed reading a book aloud to the three aliens, and Mr and Mrs Potatohead. One of the aliens was asleep in Mrs Potatoheads lap and the other two were sprawled, also asleep at the feet of Mr Potatohead.

Jessie noticed the title of the book "Aliens Love Underpants" and chuckled faintly. Buzz stopped reading and looked over at the sound of her laughing, and then looked across at Mr and Mrs Potatohead, who were by now covering the aliens with socks, to act as blankets, and tiptoeing away. Buzz rose from the Lego bricks he'd been sitting on and quietly shut the book, placing it on the floor. He moved over towards Jessie, who felt her face flush. "What is it?" He asked, noticing her serious gaze.

"Buzz, I need to talk with you," despite her emotions starting to rise on seeing him so close to her, Jessie grabbed his hand and led him over to the edge of the bed, and noticing the door to Bonnies room was slightly open, led him outside.

"Jessie, what are we doing, unhand me at once, we'll be caught," Buzz hissed, and Jessie stopped. "We won't get caught! Bonnie goes outside to play at 11am every day, then she goes to playschool, where her mom works, until they close at like 3pm." She stopped. "Buzz, I need to talk to you about this morning." Buzz groaned.

"Please Jessie, Woody's already been over this with me, I have a problem, apparently."

"A problem?" Jessie raised a eyebrow and looked at him, shifting her weight onto her right hip.

"Yeah, a problem with, well..." Buzz looked down and at the same moment noticing Jessie was still holding his hand. He blinked and coughed, retracting his hand. Jessie squeaked, not having noticed their hands were joined until Buzz had withdrawn his. There was a long pause before Buzz recovered enough to continue. " I was talking to Woody this morning about how I realise exactly what it is to be a toy."

"Oh?" Jessie asked. She was mildly curious about this philosophy that Buzz seemed to be about to lay on her.

"Yeah," Buzz rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "See, the thing is, Jessie, there comes a point in every toy's life where they never know if they are going to last forever or get thrown in the trash or put in the attic, or perhaps even get broken. Or go to a yard sale...or..." he noticed Jessie's face as he reeled off the list of possible fatalities.

"Or get put into storage, I know." Jessie added dryly, stifling the choking sob in her throat.

"Or storage," Buzz agreed blandly. "The thing is Jessie, I'm made of plastic. I can break at any point. I mean, when Woody ripped his arm, we never knew if he was coming back or not. When we were being tossed about in the day care centre, there was no knowing if we were going to make it out in one piece, but we did. We could have been incinerated, even broken under tons of rubbish in the dump truck." He paused again. "I just don't want to go out knowing I made nothing of myself, that no one has a memory of me."

"So...what are you saying Buzz?" Jessie prodded gently.

"I'm saying I'd like something special, that's all. Like...what Woody and Bo had."

Jessie blinked. "You want a relationship?" She suddenly felt jittery, but forced herself to remain calm.

"Not a relationship as such, just...I've always been a protector , a fighter. I want something...someone to fight for."

Jessie nodded solemnly, her heart in her throat.

"Does that sound like mush to you," Buzz asked.

"No." Jessie looked at him, her eyes shining.

"Really? 'Cos it sounds like mush to me." Buzz confided, with a wistful smile.

"Well then, space boy, you better go out there and find someone to protect, hadn't you," Jessie encouraged him. _"Please pick me,"_ she added to herself.


	4. Sudden Movements

**CHAPTER 4 – Sudden Movements**

That evening, when Bonnie was downstairs eating dinner, the toys gathered for a short staff meeting. Woody, as always, took the lead role in the meeting, In the absence of RC there was no way to carry his voice, but they were a small enough gathering to warrant the lack of use of a mic anyway.

Jessie was one of the first ones there, having spent the remaining portion of that afternoon in a doze due to her lack of sleep from the night before. And in these restless states, she saw Buzz. It was like he was permanently engraved on the back of her eyelids.

Someone sat down beside her with a thud, and she turned, half expecting to see Buzz, but inside saw it was Rex, who was gabbling away to Trixie about defeating Zurg on a computer game, and the female dino was listening with rapture.

"Hey cowgirl," the warm breath of the greeting to her other side made her jump, and she found herself face to face with Buzz himself. He'd also sat down very close to her – whether on purpose or merely by accident, she didn't know - but she was tightly wedged between him and Rex, and there was little else to do than accept it. She shifted slightly, feeling awkward. Buzz broke the silence first. "Any thoughts?"

"On what?" She questioned, confused.

"On what I was speaking to you about earlier?" Buzz reminded her.

"Oh." The memory of the 'relationship' conversation was brought to the forefront of her brain, and she shook her head, "sorry Buzz. I've been asleep since then. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Funny that. Me either, a certain toy woke me up." Buzz indicated Woody, who was taking the stage for the meeting.

* * *

"Ok thank you everyone for coming," Woody greeted them all with a smile, "I'm sure we'd all like to thank Mr Pricklepants, Buttercup, Dolly, Trixie and Chuckles for making us feel so welcome. On behalf of everyone, a great big cuddly hug of a thank you from us to you."

Jessie noticed several of the other toys wincing at the world "hug" – no doubt their brains were forcing them to remember Lotso. Woody must have noticed it to, for he cleared his throat and looked slightly uncomfortable, before carrying on.

"Next item of business, sleeping arrangements. Bonnie's room is very different to Andy's, as I'm sure you are all aware. Any toys that are not relegated at night to the bed can either choose to sleep on the shelves, or under the bed. Because Bonnie is little, and used to plush toys, she won't be very happy if she happens to get out of bed and step on...well, something hard and plastic like Rex's tail. And I'm sure Rex doesn't want a broken tail."

"Argh," exclaimed Rex. "Is Bonnie going to step on me?" He looked worried, and Woody sighed.

"No Rex, it's just an example, for crying out loud."

"I don't want to be stepped on!" Rex said to Trixie, who nodded in understanding.

In front of them Mr Potato Head turned, "Will you shut up you big lizard, some of us are trying to listen!"

"Will you guys break it up," Buzz uttered from next to Jessie, and she looked over at him. "They're giving me a headache," he complained.

Jessie giggled and turned her attention back to Woody at the front, who was now going on about schedules for the week, and how everyone should pitch in to establish the routine in the house. After that, Woody asked if anyone had any other business, but there was none, so the staff meeting was adjourned, and all the toys shuffled off to make use of the time until Bonnie came upstairs to play before bed. When Rex moved besides her, Jessie ducked to avoid his tail swishing around and inadvertently found herself leaning across Buzz, who froze until she moved.

"Well cowgirl, that was a great...erm... assessment of the situation," Buzz praised her. "That lizard king really does need to mind his tail. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing if it did get snapped off."

Jessie smiled, as Buzz hopped up and helped her to her feet. She rose shyly, aware they were holding hands again, but Buzz noticed nothing and simply let go of her once she'd got up. She blinked, watching him turn and saunter off. Perhaps Buzz was never going to look at her in –that- way. Perhaps it was best to give up?

* * *

Buzz walked across the room to the tea table, where Hamm, Mr Potato Head and Slinky were playing tiddlywinks. "Hey Buzz," Slinky called enthusiastically, "we could use a fourth, you want in?"

"Sure, springy dog," Buzz hopped up onto the table. He picked up the red counter, and the game began, all the toys taking it in turns to flip counters, but when they grew bored of such a generic game, they all started flipping the counters at the same time. The floor was suddenly strewn with counters – in fact there were more counters on the floor than in the cup!

"This is boring," Slinky finally conceded.

"Yeah." Hamm agreed.

"You know what you turkeys might enjoy," Mr Potato Head offered, and they all looked at him expectantly. "A nice game of spin the bottle."

"Spin the bottle? Oh you have to be kidding me," complained Hamm.

Buzz blinked. "I'm sorry, spin the bottle? What is that?"

"Well, spaceman, it's simple. You get a few girls and a few guys together, and you put a bottle in the middle. You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss. Simple enough, right?"

"Ugh. That sounds...not quite right. And I don't think we have a bottle anywhere anyway.."

"We could use the milk jug from the tea set," Slinky put forward, "but I agree with Buzz. It is a bit of a stupid game."

"Well then you turkeys are gonna have to figure something else out." Potato Head snapped.

"Hey, how about truth or dare" asked Hamm, and Slinky visibly brightened.

"I don't know what that is either," Buzz said apologetically.

"Simple," Hamm grinned, " you just pick a person to do truth or dare. Truth, you ask them a question and they HAVE to answer it, and dare, well you dare them to do something, and if they don't...well then they forfeit. You can also add double dare – where the toy asking you the dare has to do it as well – and kiss – where you have to choose someone to kiss."

"That just sounds like the first one but with loads more options and no bottle." Buzz pointed out.

"Well its either that or spin the bottle, your choice."

"Fine!" Buzz threw up his hands. "I choose truth or dare."


	5. Truth or Dare

**CHAPTER 5 – Truth Or Dare**

Jessie meanwhile, had gone to seek out the one person she could tell almost any secret to, and he'd understand. And also, he'd known Buzz a lot longer. "Woody?" She called, her voice sounding doleful. She climbed the blanket leading up to the bed, and reaching the top, was glad to see the cowboy doll sitting there petting Bullseye. The horse had his head in Woody's lap, and the sheriff was going over his notes from the meeting.

"Hey Jess," he said when she pulled herself totally into view. "Getting bored of the floor?"

She didn't answer, but flopped down beside him, and stretched her legs out in front of him, "Woody, I need to talk to you, something about Buzz is bothering me."

"Buzz has that effect, I think you'll find."

"No, Woody, it's something else with Buzz. I mean. It's kind of personal."

Woody glanced up from the clipboard in front of him at this, and regarded Jessie as she went on, " It's kind of like, I have, these feelings for him and they won't go away. How did you make the feelings for Bo go away when she left?"

"Jessie," Woody said softly, "My feelings for Bo haven't gone. I still remember her."

"I know, but there must be some way to get over a lost love, right?"

"Wait a second, little missy, first off what makes you think it's a lost cause, and second, you're talking about love here." Woody straightened up.

"I know Woody, but it's so one sided. I thought me and Buzz really had a connection when we were near to death, even more so when we escaped, and then the dancing..." Jessie let out a long breathy sigh. "He just captivated me so much. And he still does."

"Aww, Jessie, you know...that sounds, like...a total load of baloney!" Woody yelled.

Jessie blinked at his vehemence. "Gee Woody, I thought you'd understand," she whispered sadly, reaching around for her braid.

"I do Jess, you just have to..." Woody rubbed his forehead. "You need to give it time, ok, sister?"

"You make it sound so simple."

"Time's all we have, Jessie, what else can I suggest." Woody replied.

* * *

"Ok gentletoys," Potato Head said. "Who's going first?"

"I will," Slinky grinned, raising his right paw. "Ok...Potato Head, truth , dare, double dare or kiss?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go and swap _your_ lips for Mrs Potato Heads lips."

"Oh boy," Potato Head groaned, shuffling off. He returned a few minutes later and the toys burst out laughing.

"Hey, nice lipstick" Buzz teased, and Potato Head glowered at him.

"My turn," he uttered "Buzz Lightyear, truth, dare, double dare or kiss."

"Hmmm." Buzz pondered over the less vicious of the four, and settled on "truth"

"Oooh, I got a good one for this," Potato Head snickered. "Is it true you're looking for a companion?"

Buzz blinked. "Maybe."

"No getting out of it that easy space toy. You have to tell the complete truth," Potato Head pressed him.

"This game is stupid!" Buzz retorted hotly.

"Just answer the question would you," demanded Potato Head.

"Fine, ok, yes I am!" Buzz snapped.

"Oooh..." Hamm grinned, "I wonder who the lucky girl's going to be."

"There isn't anyone yet," Buzz replied to the rhetoric, "so let's just move on. Slinky, your turn, truth, dare, double dare, kiss?"

"I choose dare," replied Slinky.

"Ok, then, go break off Rex's tail."

"What?" Slinky shrieked, and they all laughed. But he sloped off, and a few minutes later Rex's anguished cries for help could be heard, and Slinky returned holding Rex's tail in his mouth.

"Ok," said Slinky, spitting the green plastic tail onto the table. "Buzz, truth, dare, double dare, kiss."

"Me again?" Buzz groaned, and then considered the options. "Dare."

"Ok. Go tell Jessie she means the world to you."

"What? That's not a proper dare."

"Its a dare. Go and do it. Or I could tell you to kiss Woody."

"Ugh, fine." Buzz got up. He turned back. "Sure there's nothing else you'd rather I do?"

"Nope. Go." Slinky shooed him.


	6. A Melee of Confusion

**CHAPTER 6 – A Melee of Confusion**

Buzz leapt down to find Jessie. He got about two steps from the table, when Bonnie's voice was heard in the hallway, and Woody, from his vantage on the bed, suddenly leaned over and called, "Bonnie's coming, places everyone!"

The toys at and around the table suddenly dropped on command. In a few minutes Bonnie came in for playtime, and she spent a happy half hour flying Buzz, who she'd nearly stepped on for being so close to her tea set and table. When she was done, she yawned sleepily, and changed into her pjs, climbing into bed. A few minutes later, her mother came in, tucked the child into bed, and read her a storybook, before brushing her daughters hair off her face, and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

In the mêlée, Buzz found himself on the bed, sitting besides Jessie and Woody, Bullseye was cuddled tightly in Bonnies arms as she slept. The toys looked at each other for a moment, before Buzz started to say, "Jessie..."

"What?" her eyes focused on him sadly, and he was confused for a moment before pushing it to the side. "I have something need to tell you, " Buzz said, "I have to say it."

"Then say it," Jessie muttered.

"Not here," Buzz looked over at Woody and Bullseye, who was pretty much in on the conversation.

"Why not?" Jessie asked. Despite the let downs that day, she couldn't resist the rising tide of emotions surging through her again at Buzz's insistence to tell her something that sounded just like what she wanted to hear coming from his mouth.

"Because I'd rather not?" Buzz didn't know why it turned into a question, but it did.

"Oh. Well, I don't know." Jessie suddenly realised she was going to play hard to get. After all, he was doing it to her constantly. Let him have a taste of his own medicine!

"Please Jessie," Buzz wheedled, and she smiled. "No spaceman, you got something to say, you say it right here, in front of Woody...and Bullseye." She indicated the toy horse, who was watching the scene from Bonnie's arms, his ears pricked forward.

Buzz blinked and coughed. "I'd rather not." He admitted, "It isn't something everyone needs to hear." He wondered suddenly why he felt so uncomfortable. This telling Jessie she meant a lot to him, it was just a game. Part of a game. So why did he feel so out of his league with it?

"Well, it's like I said before," he started, "I think you're a beautiful young woman with a hairful of yarn. I mean..." he stuttered as Jessie giggled and rolled her eyes at him. "I mean, a yarnful of hair...no, not that either...I mean...oh darn it..." he could feel his grip slipping on the situation, "I just think you're lovely, alright? I...and you, you..." he trailed off as Jessie's expression changed to one of utter shock, "...you...well, you mean a lot...the world..." another cough, "...to me..." he finished, then jumped to his feet, "wow, what's that over there, must be off, bye!" and he literally ran towards the edge of the bed, grabbing the blanket and lowering himself to the floor. Jessie, too, jumped up and followed the space toy to the edge of the bed, watching him go. Her heart was back to pounding out of her chest again.

"What just happened?" She wondered quietly to herself, as Woody came to rest his hands on her shoulders. "I told you Jess...I told you, give it time."

"I know Woody, I know," she murmured.

* * *

"Hey Buzz," Slinky called to the space ranger, who sat on the bookshelf above Bonnie's desk, looking out through the window into the night. "Did you do the dare?"

"Yeah, I did the dare." Buzz mumbled, not looking at the slinky dog. He didn't trust his eyes not to give him away.

"How'd she take it?" Slinky called.

"I don't know," Buzz said quietly. In truth, he hadn't wanted to stick around long enough to find out. Her eyes had been focused so directly on him when he was speaking, that it had made him more uncomfortable with every word. As long as he had been sitting on that shelf he had reminded himself over and over that it had been part of a game, there was nothing in it.

"Hey Buzz, you ok?" Slinky's voice sounded concerned, but Buzz wasn't bothered. He had other things on his mind.

"I'm fine Slinky. Go to bed." He said in a low voice, still not trusting himself to turn his head.

"Oh, ok Buzz. G'night," Slinky called back, and shuffle-clinked off, but Buzz was too lost in his own thoughts to notice him go.

* * *

Across the room, Woody watched Jessie slumbering fitfully next to him, occasionally murmuring to herself, twisting her body as her dreams plagued her. He turned to look at Buzz sitting on the shelving unit and smiled. "Told you I'd make you look ridiculous," he grinned to himself, waving to Slinky who was shuffling under the bed.


	7. Ponderings

**CHAPTER 7 – Ponderings**

_"The air filled with jasmine, the breeze blows with passion, you and me dance with desire, the moon is on fire, imagine..." - 'Won't Leave You Lonely'; Shania Twain._

She couldn't sleep again. Jessie pulled herself upright and glanced around at the sleeping toys. The time on the clock read 2.43am. She'd only been asleep a few short hours. Rubbing her eyes, Jessie yawned. Time to go and ponder the night lit garden again, she supposed, lowering herself down the side of the bed with the blanket, leaving Woody sleeping in place.

She used the edge of the desk chair to haul herself up to the desktop, and slowly plodded over to the window. It had been left open a little, so Jessie was able to fit herself comfortably into the gap that remained. She stared up at the moon, in rapture of it, for it was a clear night, and the moon was full and glowing down at her. The garden below her was well lit too, she could see every detail of the flowers and shrubbery that Bonnie's mother looked after so tirelessly.

She leaned back against the side of the window, and glanced around into the room to make sure everything was still. She was about to turn her attention back to the moon again when a reflection caught her eye. She looked up and saw Buzz on the shelf not so far above her, his helmet (the cause of said reflection) was closed and he was fast asleep against a pile of books there. She was somewhat glad to see him, after he had so frantically escaped her gaze earlier. There she had been, worried sick he didn't care for her, and then suddenly he had approached her and told her...what had his exact words been...?

"You mean a lot...the world to me," she breathed to herself. She realised she'd been feeling exactly the same. So why had he run off? Wasn't it blatantly obvious she cared for him too?

* * *

The sound of birds chirping made her awake with a start. Jessie glanced around her hurriedly and realised she must have dozed off while watching the moon and stars, her brain pondering over the whole predicament with Buzz. As she picked herself back up to make her way back over to the bed, she didn't notice Buzz watching her from above.

* * *

Buzz had awoken a few minutes before Jessie had stirred, and had been surprised to see the cowgirl doll sitting on the window ledge. He thought he'd left her on the bed with Woody. He watched as she drew herself up and wandered back over to the bed, feeling rather sad that she was leaving him alone with his melancholy thoughts. He remembered the Pasodoble they'd performed, and sighed.. He remembered holding her slim frame in his arms. He remembered when they'd touched hands when sitting in the incinerator. He remembered the way she'd laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, and he had nestled with her. He dropped his head and sighed. What was wrong with him? Only the bright sunlight of the morning made him look up again. What should he tell her? That a stupid game had made him more aware? That he had realised she was the girl for him? That it wasn't just Spanish Buzz that was attracted to her?

"This is all such a mess," he muttered.

"What is?" the voice of Chuckles made him turn. The clown doll was approaching him from the end of the shelf, tight-lipped and non smiling.

"Nothing," Buzz said quietly.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Chuckles said blandly. "I've seen you watching her the last half hour Buzz." When Buzz turned to look at the porcelain toy, the clown continued, "Well. Take my advice. Aint no good gonna come from you holding back."

"But I can't tell her how I feel," Buzz stalled.

"Why not? Aint like she's human. You can tell her exactly how you feel. Look, worst case scenario, she'll turn you down. But that ain't gonna happen."

"How can you be so sure, china breath?" Buzz asked tersely. The clown's logic was starting to get to him.

"Cos you two came in here and I haven't seen you not stare at each other ever since that Spanish dance of yours. And believe me, I saw her staring at you last night. These eyes," he pointed to himself, "they never close. I see everything. I saw her last night, looking for you when she realised you were missing."

"She was looking for me?" Buzz asked.

"Sure, astronut. And she's been moping around ever since you walked away at the staff meeting. Kid thinks you don't care for her."

"Oh please, like I stand a chance."

"You stand more chance with her than anyone else in this room, trust me. Considering," Chuckles gave a hollow laugh, "most of us here are either the male variety or else the wrong species." Buzz shrugged. Chuckles regarded him for a moment. "Well, that's all I have to say, Mr Lightyear. You think on it now. But remember, she's only over there." He indicated where Jessie had crawled back up onto the bed, and Buzz glanced across too. The cowgirl doll was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. Buzz's heart caught in his throat. She was a pretty toy, that was true. She had guts, and a sense of humour, and most of all...she adored him? That was a hard combination to follow.

Chuckles was right, he decided. He was going to tell Jessie – and he was going to tell her the truth.


	8. Falling With Style

**CHAPTER 8 – Falling with Style**

The next day, when Bonnie had gone out for playtime on the porch, taking Rex, Hamm and Trixie with her, Buzz approached Jessie, who was sitting up on the desk chair, her legs dangling over the back of the seat. Her forehead was resting against the bottom part of the backrest.

"Ahem, Jessie?" Buzz called up.

"Hmmm...?" Jessie uttered, lazily casting her eyes down to him. "Oh! Buzz!" She quickly straightened. "What...what is it?"

"Uhm...nothing...mind if I join you?" He asked, and the cowgirl shook her head.

Buzz scaled the chair leg and Jessie moved a little to one side to make room for him. He placed himself squarely next to her, and turned to look at her. "Jessie, I have to come clean," he began.

"Buzz, it's ok." Jessie soothed him. "What you said last night, it was..."

"...total mush, and I'm sorry. It was also untrue at the time, and..." Buzz wanted to continue but Jessie cut him off.

"What?" Her face twisted into a scowl. "You've been...l...l...lying to me?" She choked out, feeling her stomach ball up into a giant knot. How dare he lie to her? Who the heck did this stupid space creature think he was?

"Jessie," Buzz started, but she cut him off.

"Don't 'Jessie' me, spaceroid! You've lied to me about your feelings for me, made me happy, made a big song and dance about it in front of Woody, and what was it, a game to you, to mess with me? You'll be sorry!" She stood up, straightened her hat, and turned to walk away. Buzz leaned across to grab at her, but she shook him off and scaled up the back of the chair and hopped onto the desk.

Pulling himself up in a panic, Buzz followed her. He found her at the window ledge. She must have sensed him behind her, because she turned, "Don't come near me Buzz. I'll jump. I swear I will. And then I'll be lost forever. Do you really want that to happen?"

"Jessie...please..." Buzz started, then it occurred to him what she'd said. "...I made you happy?"

They looked at each other for a moment. Jessie was first to break the silence that passed between them. "Don't listen to me Buzz. I don't know what I'm talking about." She looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet.

"Jessie. You're not really going to jump, are you?"

"I...I...d...don't k...know..." Jessie's voice quavered. She reached out for the side of the window and rested her hand against it, looking back over her shoulder. Buzz reacted when she turned her head, jumping forward to drag her back into the room, but he over compensated and the two toys fell, head over feet, into the bushes below.

* * *

"Oof!" Jessie whined, as she tried to push Buzz off her. Buzz lifted his head and looked down at her. A look suddenly passed across his face as he saw her blush. Her breathing was rapid, her breath warm on his face, as he leaned down and very lightly brushed her lips with his own.

"Buzz," she whispered coyly as he pulled back, caught up in the moment. She forgot the fact that he was pinning her down to the floor, that she was SO angry at him for lying to her. All that mattered is that he'd done what she'd been anticipating for so long.

"Jessie," Buzz whispered, pushing back her hat so he could caress the top of her head. "I didn't mean to lie to you. Slinky dared me to tell you what I thought of you, more specifically, he told me I should tell you that you mean the world to me."

"So it –was- a game?" Jessie interrupted, looking hurt.

"It –was-, to begin with," Buzz explained. "But...something happened right after I realised I had to tell you. It wasn't easy, Jess. I had to tell someone, who I thought was a best friend of mine, that she was my world. And while, to a certain extent, it was true, I didn't realise how true until the words left my mouth."

Jessie gazed up at him. "Buzz...that's lovely..." she whispered back. "But could you do me a big favour?"

"Anything," Buzz looked down at her with kind eyes.

"Could you maybe, perhaps...get off me?" Jessie enquired, indicating her squashed midriff.

"Oh! Geez, sorry, Jessie," Buzz gasped, jumping up and hauling her to her feet, attempting to pummel her back into shape. He froze when Jessie took his hands in her own and pulled them around her waist. "I was right with my first assumption. You are the sweetest space toy," she giggled, wrapping her own arms around his neck and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Buzz simply smiled, and hugged her close.

"Buzz," Jessie murmured, "Mind my stuffing, would you?"

"Oops sorry, " Buzz released her a little, and held her at arm's length, looking into her big green eyes. "You know, I was probably right with my first assumption too. You are a beautiful young woman with a yarnful of hair." Jessie flushed red.

"Oh stop with the silly ranger act," she scolded him.

"Even if I did just assist you in falling in style?" Buzz smirked, and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"You need to learn when to quit, Buzz, seriously," she wagged her finger at him.

"Never?" Buzz said with a impish grin, suddenly twirling her and dipping her back so she was leaning back over his arm.

"Buzz," Jessie protested, but he held her in place.

"Only if I'm forgiven for being such a horrible liar," he told her, and Jessie nodded.

"I think I can manage that..." she admitted, and he raised her up again, "...if..."

"If?" Buzz asked.

"If I can get another one of those sweet things they call kisses," Jessie giggled.

"Ok, now -that's- mush, cowgirl, but I think I can take on that challenge," Buzz winked, grabbing her close for another kiss. Jessie's breath caught in her throat; this time she returned the kiss however, feeling as if this moment could last forever.


	9. Entangled

**CHAPTER 9 - Entangled**

We should get back inside," Buzz said wistfully, but he kept his arms around Jessie, and didn't let her go.

"Do we have to?" Jessie asked.

"We should really." Buzz regarded her face for a moment more. He then looked up at Bonnie's window, put his fingers in his mouth, and whistled.

A few moments later Slinky's head appeared. "Buzz?" His voice puzzled on seeing the plastic toy down in the shrubbery.

"Yeah Slink, it's me, drop down and hoist us up."

"Us?" Slinky questioned, until Jessie's head popped out of the shrubbery too. "Oh!" He exclaimed, "Sure thing, Buzz, hang on," he called down, and disappeared.

"Where did he go to?" Jessie blinked up at the window, and turned to look at Buzz.

"I don't know. But you're going first."

"No Buzz, I want us to go up together."

"We will be. But Slinky can't hold both of us at the same time."

"So fly me up," Jessie wheedled.

"You know I'm not a flying toy," Buzz chuckled, and stopped when he saw Jessie's forlorn face. "Oh Jess, don't give me that look...listen, I swear I will be RIGHT behind you when you reach the top, ok? But you have to go now," he gave her a little push forward, "otherwise we're never going to get inside at all."

"I could live with that," Jessie smiled shyly at him, turning as if to embrace him again, but Buzz stopped her.

"Jess, I promise, that if you go up to the windowsill, when I get there with you I'll give you the biggest kiss ever."

Jessie raised a eyebrow. "In front of everyone?" She asked quizzically.

"In front of everyone..." Buzz agreed.

Jessie gave a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Hoo boy howdy, you got a deal there, pardner," she shrieked, and grabbed Buzz's hand. "Pleasure doing business with you," she teased.

At that moment Slinky reappeared. "Sorry Buzz, I had to go get some assistance," he called, and over the window ledge peeped Buttercup and Bullseye. "Hold my feet you guys, I'm gonna drop down," they heard him instruct the horsey pair. Within a few moments Jessie was on her way up Slinky, using his wire coils as a makeshift stepladder.

She got about halfway to the window, and glanced down at Buzz, who gestured to her to keep going. "Remember what I said, Jessie," he called at one point, when she was nearly all the way up, and she determinedly kept going. That space toy was going to prove himself, she was going to make sure of it! She reached the window and hopped onto the sill. Bullseye was enraptured to see his cowgirl mistress appear, and let go of Slinky to lick Jessie's face. She giggled and pushed him away, about the same time that Buttercup gave a gasp and Slinky's back paw slipped from his grasp.

Jessie gave a small cry, dashing to the ledge. "Slinky!" She called down, "Are you ok?"

A rather dazed Slinky was on the ground below, and Buzz was helping him up. "He's fine, Jessie," Buzz called up.

"But how are you going to reach the window now?" Jessie called back. She was worried.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Buzz called back, as Jessie noticed Bonnie's mother walking in their direction. She gasped and disappeared from the window, as did Buttercup and Bullseye, and the disappearance of all three made Slinky and Buzz turn, just in time to see the human approaching. They dropped and lay still, hidden and tangled in the shrubbery. From above they heard 'snip, snip'. Then an audible clink, followed by sounds of digging.

* * *

Meanwhile Jessie had come back to peep over the window ledge again, and her mouth dropped open in horror. Bonnie's mother was below, digging around the shrub that Buzz was tangled in. She went on digging for several minutes, as Jessie watched with bated breath. Eventually, Bonnie's mother stopped digging, put aside the spade, and wrestled with the shrub, uprooting it entirely. Suddenly Jessie covered her mouth as she spotted Slinky's head pop out of the shrub, dangling down. Bonnie's mother must have seen it, because she placed the plant on the floor, and untangled Slinky from it.

"Bonnie?" She called, and in due course Bonnie's running footsteps were heard. "Bonnie, sweetheart," her mother bent down to the child's height, "Stop throwing toys out of the window, ok? There's a good girl," she passed Slinky to a surprised Bonnie. She picked up the plant again.

"Oh no!" Jessie whispered to Bullseye, who had come to peek too. "Buzz is still down there, in that plant." Bullseye nudged Jessie softly, and she put her arm around him, watching the scene unfold below.

"Bonnie, darling, go inside for Mummy, I'll be right back. I'm just going to take the shrub to Mrs Windermere? Stay indoors till I get back. I won't be long," Jessie heard her call.

"No!" Jessie gasped, "Buzz, come on, jump out of there."

But unknown to Jessie, Buzz was tangled firmly in the plant. One of the stems had wrapped tightly around his leg and he couldn't free himself without shuffling too much and giving himself away. So instead he lay there, worrying for his own safety, and wondering how Jessie must feel.

* * *

Jessie was understandably distraught. She watched Bonnie's mother, the plant, and her beloved Buzz exit the garden, and then she covered her eyes with her hands as her body racked with sobs. Bullseye did her best to pacify her, licking her cheek like mad, but Jessie was inconsolable for several minutes.


	10. The Book

**CHAPTER 10 – The Book**

[Thank you to **dmwcool1** for the comment in my email! I have tried to incorporate your thought into the following chapter! This one's for you chick! Enjoy!]

* * *

Jessie continued to pet Bullseye long after Bonnie's mother disappeared from sight through the garden gate. Her eyes were as red as her hair by this point. The other toys had heard the commotion, and they were all gathered at the foot of the desk, mourning the loss of Buzz.

"If only I knew where Mrs Windermere lived," she sniffled, smoothing Bullseye's mane. From behind someone nudged her, and she turned to see Buttercup coming to settle down besides her.

"How're you holding up?" the unicorn questioned softly. Jessie shook her head.

"I don't know, Buttercup. I don't think I'm thinking about anything...I'm just scared he's not coming back." She choked back another sob.

"You're fond of Buzz, aren't you?" Buttercup probed gently, with a smile.

"Yes," whispered Jessie, with a faint smile. "I don't think I've ever met another toy like him, certainly not a space toy, anyway."

"I would have to agree with you. I've only known Buzz a few short days but I can tell he's very sociable, lively, and I bet he would do anything to make his way back here. He's a keeper, Jessie." Buttercup confided. Jessie looked surprised.

"You really think he's all those things?

"Why, don't you?"

"I think he's more than that." Jessie gave another faint smile.

"Well there you go then. You don't need my opinion," Buttercup chuckled, and Jessie reached out to ruffle his head.

"Thanks, Buttercup. I appreciate it. I just didn't think we were going to be apart so soon. I told him we should come up back here together. He said no, said he'd follow me, and...oh Buttercup, it's all messed up again. Just as I find him, I lose him."

Buttercup gave Jessie such a look it startled the cowgirl doll. "Lost him? Sweetheart, he's gone to Mrs Windermere's. Not the other side of the globe. I bet Mrs Windermere lives the next block over or something."

Jessie stared at him. "Do you even know how big the block is?"

Buttercup shook his head, "Not a clue!"

Jessie rolled her eyes impatiently. "I have to find him. I have to at least know where she's taken him."

"Oooh, the computer!" Buttercup exclaimed, and Jessie glanced across at him, "We used it to help Woody find his way home. We could help you locate Buzz."

"But I still don't know the address of where Mrs Windermere lives." Jessie reminded him.

"No problem, Dolly can assist with that," Buttercup reassured her, "Just leave it to us." He held out his hoof and gestured to Jessie, "Come on, let's get you away from the window."

Jessie raised herself up, her legs shaking. Bullseye, noticing the weakness of his mistress, gave her a helpful push, and the two of them followed Buttercup towards the computer.

* * *

"Hey Dolly," Buttercup called down to the plush toy, "Do you mind getting The Book?"

"The Book?" Dolly blinked up with big eyes at Buttercup, "What do you need The Book for?"

Buttercup sighed with irritation, "Do you think you could act first and ask questions later for a change?"

Dolly coughed. "I can get it. It'll cost, mind."

"Yes, Dolly - I will give you a ride to Fairyland on my back," Buttercup pacified her, "Now just go and get it for me, please?" When Dolly left Buttercup turned to Jessie. "Sorry. Dolly has a fantasy about visiting Fairyland, land of fairies, mermaids, unicorns, and so on. I've tried to explain I come from Mattel (TM) but she won't hear of it. She thinks I descended from another realm," he laughed weakly, and Jessie smiled back at him.

"Aww Jessie, come on, cheer up. He's only been gone a hour," Buttercup indicated the clock.

"Really? It feels like forever, "Jessie said in a low voice.

"Bless you Jessie(!)" Buttercup was appreciative of such emotion.

"Got it!" Dolly called from below. She was walking to the edge of the desk, below which was a little toy boat. From the boat she fished out a small net, and placed The Book into it. "Now remember Buttercup," she continued, as Buttercup lowered the fishing rod line attached to the porcelain figure of a gnome sitting on the desk, "...remember you owe me!"

Buttercup nodded mutely, and waited for Dolly to attach the net to the end of the line, and then winched the line up. "Jessie, grab the net when it gets close enough," he called. Jessie walked over to the computer edge and retrieved The Book from the net. She looked curiously at it. "What's this for?"

"This? This is something the humans use to keep a list of addresses in," Buttercup grinned. "If Bonnie's mother is a close friend of this Mrs Windermere of yours; and we're lucky enough - we'll find her in here," He took the book from Jessie and set it down on the desk. "Now. W." He flipped the pages. Jessie and Bullseye bent over looking at the pages with him.

"Oh," Buttercup frowned. "There appear to be three Mrs Windermere's...hmm." he paused and scanned the page in front of him. "Aha! Here we go," he exclaimed after a moment. "Agnes Windermere, 1152 North." He turned to the computer and began tapping in a website address.

Jessie blinked. "How do you know it's that one? It could be one of the other two!"

"Simple...the first one is labelled Australia. And the other...well unless tall shrubs do very well on balconies of apartment complexes, I doubt it..." Buttercup didn't turn.

"Oh." Jessie said quietly. "But it could be the second one."

"But I doubt it," Buttercup repeated. He ran over and moved the mouse so the pointer on screen wiggled across the page, and pressed with her hoof on the left mouse button. Then he jumped back to the keyboard and tapped a few more buttons. A map pinged up on the screen with the words "calculating distance", and then the message disappeared.

"Oh boy," Buttercup sighed. "Looks like we've got our work cut out. According to the map, Mrs Windermere lives a block and a half away." He pointed to the screen, where the arrow on the screen travelled a fair way. It was almost 180 degrees south from where they were.

Jessie was daunted at the prospect of travelling so far. "But we have to rescue Buzz," she reasoned out loud, and Buttercup turned to look at her.

"Jessie, it's a suicide mission, travelling a block and a half across town? Not to mention the roads, the dangers of an unknown house..."

"But it's Buzz, Buttercup. We have to bring him back home...back to his home...back to me," Jessie admonished him. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time these toys have set out to rescue someone...they rescued Woody years ago...and Buzz has risked his life for me before, I couldn't bear to know he's somewhere else, and that I didn't lift a finger to help him in return."

Buttercup sighed. "You're right, Jessie...you are...just, I don't think it's safe. But then, I'm used to this house, I don't set a hoof outside unless Bonnie takes me somewhere." He glanced across, "but then I guess you cowboy and cowgirl dolls are built for action," he added. "It's only natural to explore and rescue others."

Jessie smiled and nodded, "I think you may be right." She looked around, "I need to go and find someone to help me go rescue Buzz. Thanks so much for your help Buttercup!" She leaned across and hugged the plush unicorn tightly before turning to hop off the desk and down onto the floor, running across in the direction of Bonnie's bed.


	11. Searching

**CHAPTER 11** **– Searching**

She had to find someone up to the challenge of rescuing Buzz. However with Slinky, Rex, Hamm and Trixie with Bonnie, she was rapidly beginning to run out of options. Buttercup thought it was too dangerous. She glanced around the room. It would be too cliché to run straight to Woody, she decided, even if he was her brother. She couldn't very well go on her own, though.

"Jessie?" There he was now, strolling towards her from under the bed.

"Hi Woody," Jessie managed a smile.

Woody looked at her closely. "Have – have you been crying Jess?" He asked, and Jessie suddenly wondered if Woody had not heard any of the commotion that had gone on that morning.

"Yes." Jessie replied vaguely. She was sure that if she discussed it in any more detail she might start blubbing again.

"God Jessie, what's happened?" Woody saw her face crumple, and put a arm around her shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything at all, anything, right?"

"I know, Woody," Jessie took a deep breath. "Buzz got taken to Mrs Windermere's." '_There, short and to the point'_, she thought.

"Buzz went to where? How? When?" Woody questioned, looking puzzled.

"It's a long story, Woody. I don't feel like talking about it."

"Ok, Jess, ok." Woody looked around, "When did Bonnie take him?"

"She didn't. Bonnie's mum did."

"What? Why?" Woody was, yet again, full of more questions, but Jessie kept quiet, and Woody gave up with a sigh. "Ok Jessie. I get it, you don't want to talk, but I'm curious as to why that is, given you were so...so...enraptured with Buzz last night."

"Woody, please," Jessie murmured. "I really don't feel like talking about it," She repeated, and shrugged Woody's arm off her shoulders, "I have to go get someone to help me rescue him from Mrs Windermere's. I know she lives a block and a half away, but I'm going to make sure he comes back in one piece."

"Whoa cowgirl. I'm not letting you out of my sight. The only way you leave this playroom is if Bonnie takes you." Woody put his hand on her arm and Jessie shook it off indignantly.

"What, I can't leave just 'cos I'm a girl, is that it?" She glared at him.

"Jess, you're my sister, I'm not going to risk you getting lost as well. If we must save Buzz, let me go, or some other toy."

"Woody, I want to go. It's my fault he got out in the first place!" Jessie argued, but Woody wouldn't relent.

"No Jessie. Let me get Slinky, and we'll go and get him."

"Slinky's outside." Jessie bit her lip._ 'Here we go,' _she thought.

"What? Bonnie didn't take him." Woody looked confused, "How did he end up outside?"

"He was rescuing me and Buzz when we erm, fell...off the window ledge."

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed, "You know more than to sit so close to the edge, you could have really gotten hurt!"

"I am hurt!" Jessie cried, "Buzz is gone and it's all my fault! I shouldn't have gotten mad at him in the first place, then he wouldn't have tried to get me off the windowsill."

"You stood on the edge of the window on purpose?" Woody's eyes widened, "What...what for?"

"Because me and Buzz had this stupid argument, I told you Woody, I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING ABOUT IT!" Jessie screamed, and stomped off, the tears beginning to run down her face. She felt hopelessly lost, with no one to help her in getting her Buzz back where he should be.

* * *

Woody watched the red haired cowgirl run off, and scratched his head. He was sure there was something she wasn't telling him. As he pondered this, he noticed Dolly on the other side of the room, stuffing something into the toy boat there. His curiosity aroused again, he wandered over.

"Hey Dolly," he called, "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, Woody," Dolly turned, and he could see quite clearly it was a net she had been using. He laughed.

"You thinking about using the net to play Woody's Roundup?" He asked, and Dolly laughed too.

"Not at all, I was assisting Buttercup and Jessie with something earlier after Buzz got carted off."

Woody raised a eyebrow. "I think I'm the only one not in the know about Buzz being carted off, well at least until Jessie told me a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I only know that Jessie's really sad about it all for some reason, and Buttercup and Bullseye were trying to comfort her. Buttercup was on the computer with her for a little while too." Dolly offered the tidbit of information, and Woody latched onto it.

"The computer?"

"Yeah, they were looking up some address for something. They made me go get The Book from the stand in the hallway." Woody didn't question her about The Book, as he was already wondering what address Jessie had been searching for.

"Thanks Dolly. Seen Buttercup anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's probably still up on the desk," Dolly indicated, and shuffled off, "Catch you later Woody," she called, as the cowboy doll began to make his way up the desk to find Buttercup.

* * *

"Buttercup?" He called when he got to the top. He saw him immediately, staring at the computer screen. "Buttercup?" He said, more softly, and he broke out of his reverie.

"Oh, Woody...hi." He said somewhat wistfully.

"You were helping Jessie earlier?" Woody cut straight to the chase, "something about an address?"

"I wish I was braver, Woody. I would do anything to go and find Buzz. But I'm so scared of what might happen," Buttercup said sorrowfully. Woody reached over and petted the unicorn softly, a thought growing in his head.

"Buttercup. You know where Buzz is. I want to help Jessie. I owe her a favour already from the other day. How about we borrow Bullseye's saddle, and I'll ride you to Mrs Windermere's?"

Buttercup's eyes lit up. "You mean it?" He whinnied, and stamped his front hoof excitedly, "Let's do it! I want so much to help Jessie, and it would be so good to have you there Woody, I've heard so much from the others how you helped Jessie and Bullseye out."

"You talked to all the other toys about that already?" Woody looked surprised, and Buttercup laughed.

"I fib so bad." He apologised. "I only spoke to Bullseye. Being the same species, I understand him," he laughed. "He adores you for bringing him and Jessie to safety." He confided, and Woody felt warmth spread through him at the compliment.

"Ok then, it's settled, let's go find Bullseye and get going on this rescue," he said softly, and Buttercup followed him, his tail waving excitedly.

Once they had located Bullseye, who was lying forlornly by the window, they retrieved the saddle – which Bullseye let go of in return for being able to lick Woody a few times on the face – and Woody rode Buttercup out of the room. He noticed Jessie peep out from under the tea party table cloth as they went past, and the last sight he caught of his little sister was the sincere, genuine smile spreading across her face as she realised he was just as true to her in his word as he'd always been.


	12. The Garden on North Ave

**CHAPTER 12 – The Garden on North Ave**

It took several hours for Woody and Buttercup to reach the house where Mrs Windermere lived, even though Buttercup was more than happy for Woody to ride on his back for most, if not all of the way. The journey was mostly silent, except for when Woody spoke an instruction to the unicorn. They needed to draw as little attention to themselves as possible given that it was daylight when they left.

By the time they reached North Avenue, however, they were both exhausted. Woody jumped off of Buttercup's back prior to the house, and the little unicorn laid down in the shade of the bushes. Woody crouched in the undergrowth besides him, peeking through at the house...or what he could see of the house. The garden, unlike at Bonnie's house, was surrounded by a sturdy, slatted white fence, with a gate that clicked annoyingly due to a loose hinge.

Woody sat back trying to work out a plan for rescuing Buzz, but the journey had sapped his energy levels, and he was forced to lay back to rest himself.

* * *

He awoke with a start to Buttercup licking his face and whinnying softly, impatiently. Woody muttered, sitting up and retrieving his hat, which had become dislodged during his slumber. He gazed around trying to figure out where he was. The light had faded substantially and the streetlights nearby shone bright yellowy-orange light onto the ground.

"Bullseye," he muttered, as Buttercup licked him again.

"No." He drew back, "Buttercup," as if he needed reminding.

"Oh!" Woody suddenly came back to Earth. "Sorry. Did I fall asleep?" He picked himself off, not seeing Buttercup's reply nod.

"Ok, back to the matter in hand," the sheriff doll confirmed, more for himself than for any other purpose. "Rescuing Buzz Lightyear." He turned to look at Buttercup, who was sitting back on his haunches on the ground, observing him. "I say we just go straight in." He gestured to the gate. "We can slip through where the broken hinge is."

Buttercup nodded and rose, "That's the plan?" He asked, as they tiptoed towards the gate. "I thought it would involve something more daring?"

Woody considered this with a smile. "I need to bring Buzz back home in one piece, or I don't think I'll ever hear the end of it from Jessie."

"You do know she's incredibly fond of Buzz, right?" Buttercup whispered back, and Woody looked at him for a moment, before turning his attention back to the hinge side of the gate.

"Yes. She's told me, in not so many words. And I think, for the record, it's reciprocated where Buzz is concerned, although his head is literally too far up in the clouds for him to ever consider actually telling her."

Buttercup giggled. "I do love romance." He neighed. "It's so exciting, so...unknown, so many challenges!"

"A bit like this adventure in the dark," Woody pointed out, and Buttercup laughed a second time.

"You know, you're right. That's very true. Excitement and intrigue in an unknown territory, all in the name of helping romance," He exclaimed passionately, and Woody shushed him as he slipped his slim frame through the gate opening next to the hinge.

"Come on, your turn," he whispered to the unicorn, and he put the front part of his body through the gap. Woody took his front hooves and helped him through the rest of the way.

"Now remember," he said in a low voice, "We just need to look for the-" he turned and his eyes widened. In front of them was an outside space not unlike that of The Secret Garden. Pansies bloomed from the flowerbeds, daffodils bobbed over the side of rockeries. Clematis wound itself around trellis, roses and ivy climbed up the walls of the house. There was even a little pond with lily pads and reeds growing in and around it.

And around the garden, stood several dozen enormous plant pots, all housing shrubs of various sizes, colours, and species.

"Shrub." Woody finished his sentence, and gulped.

Something told him this was –not- going to be as easy as he'd hoped.


	13. The Rescue

**CHAPTER 13 – The Rescue**

Meanwhile back at Bonnie's house, Jessie had retired to the bed – or rather, under it. She always liked the underside of the bed for some reason. Maybe it was because she felt closer to Emily when she was under it. Or maybe she just liked to feel the loneliness completely engulf her.

Of course, tonight she was thinking about Buzz. She couldn't believe he was gone, after only a few short sweet minutes alone with him. She shut her eyes, and she could taste his kiss. She could almost feel his arms around her small frame, comforting her. She hoped it was just her imagination, because she would hate to think of him as a ghost.

She reopened her eyes and jumped when she saw Bullseye peeking under the bed. She smiled but made no movement. Bullseye whinnied softly and padded forward, his head down and his eyes sad. He nudged the forlorn cowgirl and gave her a soft lick on the cheek, and she smiled, "I'm sorry Bullseye. I just miss him, you know."

Bullseye nodded and pawed at the ground for a minute before settling down next to Jessie. She petted him. "I shouldn't be so sad; I know Woody's gone to find him." She brightened at the thought, "I'm sure Woody is having a great time, being outdoors!"

* * *

Contrary to her belief, Woody was not having a great time at all. The garden seemed enormous and there were so many pots, and only one Buzz.

"I guess we should split up," Woody shrugged, but Buttercup harrumphed at this.

"You're going to wander off alone in a dark garden to find a toy, without even knowing what's in here?"

_Buttercup had a point_, Woody thought. "Okay, we'll stick together, but let's hurry. Buzz has been gone a long time and he could be injured or something."

They set off, Buttercup giving Woody a boost up to search inside every plant pot. They trawled the garden for what could have been hours, until they came to a large white and yellow pot with a big shrub inside it.

Buttercup hoisted Woody up to the surface of the plant. Woody thrashed his way through the plant when suddenly he heard something.

"Mmmfh."

"Buzz?" Woody jumped back and stared at the soil. He could see something white under the topsoil, and he dug at the soil for a moment, before uncovering something that was glassy and reflective. _Buzz's helmet!_ He thought, continuing to dig at the soil furiously.

Buttercup called up, "Did you find him?"

"Yes," Woody called back.

"I wondered why you were digging," Buttercup replied casually.

"Would you get up here and give me a hand?" Woody retorted, and Buttercup laughed.

"Haven't got a hand free. I have a couple spare hooves though."

Woody rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he sighed, and went back to the task at hand. Buttercup joined him after a while and in due course they uncovered Buzz's helmet completely. Woody pushed the button to open the helmet and Buzz gasped for air.

"I've never been so glad to see you Woody!" He wheezed, and Woody smiled.

"Let's get you out of there, Buzz."

"Easier said than done, cowboy. I've got one of the roots wrapped around my legs. Wriggling doesn't help."

Woody groaned. "You have to be joking with me? We have to unearth the entire pot?"

"I guess so," Buzz said wistfully, trying to wriggle an arm free.

"Shame we don't have anything to dig with." Buttercup said sadly.

Woody frowned. "Dig...dig!" He jumped down from the pot, "Buttercup, come with me!" He called and Buzz stared around at them.

"Woody, you're going to leave me here?"

"Just hang tight Buzz, I got this." Woody called back. "Come on Buttercup, let's go find the outbuilding. A place like this has to have a shed or something."

* * *

After a bit of searching around the garden, they located a small shed. There was a crack in the door that Woody was able to slip through, and once inside he went rummaging. "Aha!" He called, unearthing a trowel. He slipped the trowel out to Buttercup, who helped Woody drag it back to the pot where Buzz was.

Then Woody led Buttercup over to the rockery, and they jumped up. "Take the biggest slabs of rock you can manage," Woody instructed the unicorn, and together they dragged three rocks back to the pot as well.

They were exhausted after this, but there was still a lot of work to do. Woody started wedging the trowel under the pot. They placed two of the big rockery stones either side of the trowel.

"Ok, Buzz, get ready. We're going to tip the pot," Woody called.

"What? How?"

"Just trust me. Ok, Buttercup. When I say go, push the rocks under the pot., Now gimme a boost."

Buttercup boosted Woody up onto the side of the pot, and passed him up a third large rock. "Ok...Buttercup, get ready," Woody called, and dropped the stone he was holding onto the trowel. "Go!"

The trowel handle pushed down, the shovel part pushed up, the pot started to tip...and fall back into the place, just as Buttercup pushed the two stones, one after the other, under the pot. The pot was now wedged in place.

Woody however, had lost his balance and had fallen, along with several layers of dirt, down onto the ground the other side of the plant pot.

"Woody!" Buzz choked out, having swallowed some of the said dirt. "How the heck is this helping?"

"Buzz, please, you gotta trust me. I know what I'm doing. I think."

Woody ran around to the other side of the pot. "OK Buttercup, time to push." He braced his shoulder against the underside of the pot, and Buttercup joined him. "Ok...1, 2, 3, push!" he shouted, and they both shoved as hard as they could on the underside of the pot.

The pot lurched and rolled a bit, but eventually it tipped right up. They heard Buzz coughing, and raced around...the plant had fallen out of the pot. But Buzz was still buried – the earth was quite dry and solid around him. However now Woody could see Buzz's leg, wrapped tightly in the root of the plant.

"Buttercup, how are your teeth feeling about a little nibbling duty," he enquired, pointing to the plant root.

"On it, Woody," Buttercup said cheerfully, and set to work gnawing away the root trapping Buzz's leg, while Woody picked up the trowel.

"Buzz, I'm going to scrape some of the earth away, watch out," he cautioned the space ranger, who nodded.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," he observed wryly.

Woody started digging a little bit through the earth, the layers beginning to break away. Buttercup finished gnawing through the root and Buzz gave a sigh of relief as slowly the two toys uncovered him of earth. He lay on the ground for some time, stretching and flexing his limbs, trying to get himself moving again.

"I hope I haven't rusted," he muttered, standing up at long last, and Woody grinned.

"C'mon Buzz. Let's get you home." He replied, straightening his hat and dusting himself down.

"You have no idea how good that sounds," Buzz returned, removing the remaining foliage stuck around his legs, and following Buttercup and Woody to the gate.


	14. Secrets & Fights

**CHAPTER 14 - Secrets and Fights**

"So how did you get tangled up in Jessie's melodrama anyway?" Woody queried, as they began the walk back to the gate.

"Uh..." Buzz stammered. "I'm not sure."

"Come on Buzz. The others were rescuing you and Jessie from outside. You both went out of the window."

Buzz rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "She was freaking out over what I said last night...I kind of told her it wasn't true, and..."

Woody stopped dead. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said..." Buzz started.

"You just said you didn't mean what you said last night to Jessie, didn't you?" Woody was livid.

"Well, yes, but..." Buzz started again, but Woody was furious already.

"You told my little sister you liked her , and now you're telling me you went and told her you didn't – THE VERY NEXT DAY!" He yelled, and even Buttercup recoiled.

"But Woody..." Buzz tried in vain to make himself heard, but Woody was having none of it.

"You know what? I'm sorry I rescued you! Really, I am! You're so selfish! You don't ever change!" Woody hollered, storming off.

Buzz dropped his head, and Buttercup nudged him. "Come on, Buzz," he whispered, "I'll get you home. Don't worry..." he paused and Buzz looked over at him. "Jessie's ok."

"Really?" Buzz looked happier at that moment.

"Yeah," Buttercup nodded. "She cried after you got taken."

Buzz blinked and coughed. "She...she did?"

"Yep." Buttercup reaffirmed, and Buzz shook his head sadly.

"Poor Jessie. I hope she's ok..." he started, and noticed Buttercup's look. "I mean, I'm sure she's fine, just had a bit of a shock, thats all."

Buttercup grinned. "You don't have to hide it from me, Buzz."

"Hide what?" I mean...I'm not hiding anything," Buzz stuttered.

Buttercup merely laughed again. "Okay...okay, whatever you say."

* * *

Woody, storming off ahead of the two others, climbed through the gate and jumped into the bushes. As he was sitting there fuming to himself, he remembered his promise to Jessie, and frowned. _"Why is she so keen for me to bring him back?"_ he wondered suddenly. _"She's got a crush on a toy who doesn't even reciprocate her feelings."_

At that moment, Buttercup appeared, with Buzz trailing behind him.

"Woody," Buttercup whispered, "Let's not fight."

"I'm not fighting with anyone," Woody snapped. "I don't particularly appreciate other toys treating my baby sister like she's a nothing!"

"Woody, please," Buzz tried to apologise, but Woody's eyes snapped up to meet Buzz's.

"Shut up," the cowboy doll hissed, "Just shut up!" Buzz recoiled at the raging cowboy.

Buttercup looked from one toy to the other, then his ears pricked up. "What's that?" They all heard the noise at the same time. A low syllabic noise...coming from the bushes between them. "There's one thing my mother taught me," Buttercup muttered, "Never trust a talking bush."

Woody got up from his seat on the floor, and as they all stared at the bush, it rustled and something came out. To their horror towering over them was a fox. It smelled the dirt on Buzz and leaned down to sniff him, and Buzz jumped. Without another glance the fox grabbed the space toy and made off with him. Woody and Buttercup yelled but the fox was long gone.

"Great. Just great. Now we have to re-rescue him," Woody grumbled, folding his arms. Buttercup nudged him.

"The fight can't have been that bad, then." He pointed out.

"I don't want to rescue a toy who betrays my little sister's feelings. But I made a promise to her that I would bring Buzz back." Woody sighed, torn between his conflicting interests and emotions.

"Ok, catch me up when you're ready then," laughed Buttercup, and started to walk in the direction the fox had scampered.


	15. The Rescue: Part 2

**CHAPTER 15 – The Rescue: Part 2**

"I don't know why I'm bothered," Woody grumbled. Despite Woody's emotions not being one hundred percent okay with rescuing Buzz, Woody had eventually followed Buttercup into the thicket next to the river. Woody, however, was also dragging his heels. "I don't see why I should rescue Buzz a second time. He's not even interested in my sister."

Buttercup laughed. "Woody, you don't know anything, you won't even let Buzz talk for five minutes. I think if you did you would realise a lot of things."

"Like what?" Woody turned to glare at the unicorn, stopping him in his tracks.

"You know those two toys are fond of each other?" Buttercup said simply, and Woody rolled his eyes.

"Buzz said..."

"Buzz said what?" Buttercup prompted with a smile.

"Buzz said what he said to Jessie wasn't true, and..."

"And?" Buttercup was still smiling.

Woody faltered. "And...nothing."

"Because...?" Buttercup prompted.

"Because there is nothing else for him to say. He doesn't like my sister, end of story. Doesn't matter that she's 'freaking out' or whatever he chose to call it." Woody was getting livid again, and Buttercup stepped closer.

"No. Because you wouldn't let him explain."

Woody folded his arms. "He doesn't have anything I want to hear."

"Because you don't want your sister to be with someone else?"

"No! That's not it at all! I want someone who is going to respect her."

"Buzz does." Buttercup chided.

"No he doesn't!" Woody snapped.

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Gut instinct?" Buttercup guessed. "And how's that working out for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel right now?"

Woody considered this. "I feel okay."

"Really?" Buttercup still couldn't hide his grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Spit it out, Buttercup."

"You're like Trixie when she's talking to that Velociraptor down the street. She goes all quiet 'cos she doesn't have a point to argue."

"I do so have a point to make." Woody turned away.

"And your point is...?"

"I don't want my sister ending up with Buzz!" Woody said loudly.

"Because you don't want her to lose Buzz? Like you did Bo?" Buttercup said wistfully.

Woody shut his eyes. "No."

"I think that no means yes." Buttercup swished his tail, thought for a moment. "I'm going to follow Buzz and that fox. Feel free to catch me up - again."

* * *

'_Argh, no, not again',_ thought Buzz, as the fox placed him gently in the shallow hole she had just dug, and nosed the earth around him lightly. He watched the fox scrabbling in the dirt nearby and then it disappeared, reappearing with something in its mouth. It padded over to Buzz and sat down, placing two fox cubs next to the surprised space toy.

The fox cubs were overjoyed with their new "toy" and began to lick Buzz fervently. The bigger fox was nestling against and licking her two cubs, and then licked Buzz in the exact same way. Buzz wiped his face, perturbed at the fact they were licking him. He hoped it stopped at the licking. He didn't want to be eaten. He simply wanted to get back home.

_"Jessie."_ Her face floated in front of him for a second. He looked around. No Woody on the horizon. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped. He'd been so stupid over the whole thing. Why was he putting off telling everyone how he felt about Jessie? Even Jessie herself didn't really know, he realised.

He shut his eyes for a moment, savouring the memory when they were embracing in the bush after falling out of the window. It was one of the better times – one of two – when he'd fallen out of the window. He opened his eyes to something wet on his face and jumped - the mother fox was nosing him gently.

As he resisted the mother fox's attention, he leaned back a little and thought he caught a glimpse of something in the bushes. He disregarded it. '_He was stuck where he was,'_ he sighed.

* * *

Buttercup crouched. He had used his sense to follow the fox trail and smell to the riverbank. He was observing from the bushes, watching the fox with her cubs, and Buzz. He chuckled, watching the mother fox doting over Buzz.

From behind him he heard a noise, and turned to see Woody sneaking through the overgrowth. "So, came around to my way of thinking, eh?" Buttercup grinned.

"It wasn't that. It was true what you said," Woody admitted softly. "I only mentioned this once to Jessie...but, I do still have feelings for Bo. I just don't want Jessie to end up the way I am now. Alone." He looked so miserable Buttercup didn't know what to do.

"Well, rather than punishing Buzz for what you're going through, why not help him out? I think he has a true affection for Jessie, even if he won't voice it to anyone. Why else would he save her from the window ledge fiasco?"

Woody shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, we need to get Buzz away from the fox so you can get it out of him, then!" Buttercup indicated the fox, who by now had gone into full "groom cubs" mode and was giving the first fox cub a good wash.

Woody's eyes widened at the sight of Buzz sitting with the little foxes, about to get washed. "That has to be the second funniest sight I have ever seen," he chuckled, but didn't elaborate even when Buttercup stared at him. "Never mind...come on, we need to find a distraction," he reaffirmed, jumping down to the bank of the river.


	16. Distraction

**CHAPTER 16 – Distraction**

"Distraction..." Buttercup muttered, rifling in the area near the river, and came up with a duck egg. "Foxes like eggs, right?"

"I think so." Woody replied. He blinked. "Where did you get that?"

"This?" Buttercup indicated the egg. "It was just sitting here. Along with these three others."

"Seems a bit simple," Woody remarked, wandering closer to look at a small nest on the water's edge. He noticed Buttercup's look at him, confused. "Nothing is ever simple." The cowboy doll added.

As he finished speaking , there was a swishing sound from nearby and both toys jumped, turning to face the wrath of a large female duck – she squawked in anger when she saw Buttercup touching one of her precious eggs.

She started to run at them and both toys, spooked, started to roll the egg away. "Faster!" Woody gasped, urging Buttercup on, and they managed to get the egg back into the long grass. They were lost in the darkness to the female duck, who stopped just short of her nest and quacked after them.

* * *

Catching their breath, Woody uttered another question.

"How are we going to manage a trade off between this egg and Buzz?"

"Simple." Buttercup replied. "We go over there and just do the swap in front of the vixen's eyes. "

Woody blinked. "We?"

"Sure. What, you getting cold feet, cowboy?"

"No." Woody was affronted.

"Well, then, come on." Buttercup passed him the egg. "You hold this, I'll get Buzz."

They crept through the tall grass towards the foxes slowly. The mother fox was now in the middle of giving fox cub number two a wash, and it looked like Buzz was going to be receiving one shortly after. Buttercup crept around a nearby rock, and peeped out the other side.

"Ok...put the egg there," he indicated the space in front of him, "...and make a break for it, sheriff."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Woody hissed, and Buttercup shrugged.

"Nope."

"Ok, I'm going then!" Woody whispered, and put the egg down."Good luck...!"

Buttercup nodded mutely and peeked out from behind the rock again. The mother fox was grooming herself now, distracting completely from her task of her third "cub".

Buttercup took his chance. "Buzz!" he hissed, and the space toy caught the whisper and looked up. "Run!" instructed Buttercup, motioning Buzz towards him.

Buzz glanced across at the two cubs, who were pawing at each other...then at the mother fox who was grooming her back paw...and before he had chance for a second thought his feet were hitting the floor and he was panting for breath. The mother fox, having seen him get up and dart off, followed.

Buzz ran behind the rock where Buttercup was waiting. "Jump on, Buzz!" Buttercup shouted, and the space toy jumped up on the unicorn. They took off just as the mother fox rounded the rock...and there, nestled in the grass, she found the duck egg.

With a low bark of joy, she nosed the egg and looked after the fleeing toys, before rolling the egg back to her cubs, who pounced on it with excited barks as well.

* * *

Meanwhile Buzz and Buttercup were catching their breath in the nearby reeds. "That was a good plan," Buzz panted, petting Buttercup. "I'm impressed."

"And skilfully executed, too." he heard Woody's voice behind him and jumped, turning around, coming face to face with the cowboy doll. Buzz gulped.

'_Execution...? '_

" Listen, Woody, I understand if you're still mad at me," he started, but Woody put a hand on his shoulder.

"Buzz, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions." He grinned. "I understand Jessie has affection for you, and if you want to keep her away, that's fine, I don't mind." He coughed. "Actually...I might have put Slinky up to that truth or dare thing."

Buzz stared. Woody coughed again. "I kind of got the impression that night me and Jessie found you under the tea table that you were going to bypass every girl in the room, regardless of whether she was my sister or not, so I arranged with Slinky for truth and dare to be incorporated into game play at some point. I just didn't know it was going to be so soon."

Buzz was still staring at Woody. Woody shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable, until Buzz suddenly started to laugh. "You...you got Slinky to? To...hahahaha," the space toy doubled up laughing.

Now it was Woody's turn to stare at Buzz. "I'm sorry, you lost me." he complained.

Buzz collected himself. "That's so funny...you thought you'd get me back, but you didn't...I actually...I actually realised how I felt about Jessie right after I did the dare. "

Woody blinked. "So when you were saying it was untrue...how you felt about her...?"

Buzz nodded. "It took me a few hours to realise the reason why I felt so uncomfortable speaking to her about something so personal is because it –was- personal. To me."

Woody stared. "So you and Jessie...?"

"Had a big fight, and she stormed off. She was actually going to jump off the window sill and I had to rescue her." Buzz blushed.

"Buzz Lightyear, you dark horse, you," Woody ribbed his friend, who blushed even darker pink.

"Alright sheriff. You caught me," Buzz mocked, holding up his hands, "Better slap the cuffs on."

"I think I'll leave that up to my deputy, Bazooka Jane." Woody chuckled, enjoying seeing the look of pure embarrassment on Buzz's face at his words.


	17. The Return Home

**CHAPTER 17 – The Return Home**

The playroom door opened, and Jessie froze in place on the desk. She'd been sitting there gazing up at the gathering clouds. She was sure they were due a storm.

"Jessie?" She recognised Woody's voice, and turned her head just slightly, just in time to see Buttercup enter, with Woody leading the unicorn...and right behind them, was Buzz. He was dirty, and a little bedraggled, but it was definitely him.

Jessie forgot herself completely. "Buzz!" She screamed in joy. Her own dark mood vanished, and she jumped up from her place on the desk. Buzz looked up when she shouted, and he gave her a big smile, his cheeks tinting pink. Jessie went to climb down the chair leg towards him, but Buzz called up, "No, Jessie, stay there, I'm coming up to you!" He put his hands up to stop her, and Jessie stared at him.

"Is everything ok, Buzz?" Jessie called back, her voice shaking. Buzz simply nodded. Jessie watched as he came towards the chair and began to climb up towards her. She then noticed Woody and Buttercup had big smiles on their faces. She took a few steps back in uncertainty as Buzz jumped onto the desk next to her. She could see he was badly battered now from whatever ordeal he had been through. He hardly looked at her, but grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the window.

"Buzz?" Jessie was confused by how silent he was being, as he pulled her around in front of him.

"Jessie," Buzz whispered back, and before she could think, he was kissing her, right there on the windowsill. As Jessie closed her eyes, she suddenly remembered his promise to her a day and a half ago. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, feeling him respond to her urgency.

When they finally broke apart there was a light smattering of applause and they both looked around embarrassed. Some of the toys were standing there still clapping, including Dolly, Chuckles, and Woody. Buttercup and Bullseye were also watching, with mouths open in surprise.

Jessie gave a shy little giggle and made to turn away, but Buzz stopped her and took her hand. "I promised you, Jessie that we'd kiss in front of everyone. I'm not going to turn tail and run away now. If you leave the desk, I leave with you. Hand in hand."

"Buzz, I'm shy," She whispered.

"You're shy?" Buzz grinned, "you're the most un-shy cowgirl doll I've ever met."

"How many others have you met?"

"In total?" Buzz asked. "None."

Jessie rolled her eyes at him. "I'm so impressed."

"You should be. I'm Buzz Lightyear, to-"

"Infinity and beyond. I know," Jessie finished with a smirk. She glanced down as Buzz intertwined his fingers with hers. "Are they all still watching?" She whispered to Buzz, and noticed him glance up at the room.

"No," he whispered back, and she squeezed his hand.

"Good. Cos I wanted to say this without anyone lip reading and what have you...but...I missed you," she looked up at him, and found his eyes locked onto her. Her face crinkled into a smile as he returned the sentiment. "Missed you too, Jessie."

She took a step back, brushing herself off and giggled, "You're all dirty."

"I know. I think I better go find those cleaning wipes Bonnie uses when she needs to wipe the computer screen," Buzz grinned. "Tell you what," he continued, "I'm really tired too, so I could use a nap. How about we pick this up later tonight, cowgirl?"

Jessie nodded. "Sure, spaceboy." She flicked her eyes up to his face and he was smiling at the name she used.

"Meet you at 9, by the tea table?"

She leaned up to kiss his cheek and reluctantly let him go, "I'll be counting the minutes."


	18. Perfect Fit

**CHAPTER 18 – Perfect Fit**

That evening, Jessie was waiting at the tea table. She was punctual as always, the clock on Bonnie's bedside table read 8.54pm. Bonnie was asleep, cuddling Buttercup in her arms. The rest of the room was still and peaceful...then a dull thud met Jessie's ears, and she turned to see Buzz land the other side of the table. Bonnie, she had noticed earlier, had left him up on the desk by her lamp.

Buzz appeared around the side of the table and seemed surprised to see her there so early. It was then she noticed the long stick that protruded from Buzz's belt. "Buzz Lightyear, is that a match in your belt, or are you just pleased to see me?" She giggled and pointed.

Buzz grinned awkwardly. "It's a match, but yes, I am pleased to see you. C'mon." He lifted the tea table cloth and Jessie ducked underneath. Her eyes were still adjusting to the dark when behind her the match Buzz had been holding flared into life. He lit a tea candle sitting in a small blue holder on the floor, which Jessie hadn't been able to see in the near dark.

Buzz motioned for her to sit, and she was glad of it, since her legs were shaking. She realised suddenly there was no audience, no one to applaud or watch their sincere affections for each other. Just her and Buzz, alone in the candlelight.

Buzz flopped down and looked at her. "So," he started, awkwardly.

"So..." Jessie returned, her green eyes looking fondly at him. She patted the blanket under her. "This is nice."

"Thanks. I know you're not really a romantic but I thought you might like it." Buzz said softly.

Jessie curled her legs under her. "I love what you've done with the place," she giggled, and Buzz laughed.

"You do? Its 16th century textile," he indicated the cloth, and Jessie giggled even harder. "I was going to get Michelangelo to paint the ceiling but he was pretty busy being, you know, dead."

Jessie was still laughing. "You're so funny," she wiped her tears of mirth away.

"I don't have to be funny. I could be...I dunno...serious, if you like," Buzz inched over to her and Jessie swallowed hard as she realised how close they were sitting. Buzz's hand reached for hers and she murmured as he softly kissed her cheek.

"I meant what I said Jessie. I like you, and I missed you," he murmured in her ear, and she sighed.

"I might not be a romantic but I know passion when I hear it," she whispered back, and saw him smile.

"I guess I need to add getting buried alive to that list of fates for a toy, huh?" Buzz whispered as Jessie turned her head to kiss him.

"Shush, Buzziekins. You're here with me now, and that's all I care about," she kissed him on the nose and then let her lips linger on his mouth just a second longer than they should have done.

Buzz pulled her onto his lap so she was sitting across him, and dipped her backwards. "That's El Buzziekins to you, Bazooka Jane."

Jessie poked his arm. "And that's Miss Bazooka Jane to you, space nut."

"Who are you calling a nut?"

"You!" Jessie retorted, and Buzz tickled her. Jessie squealed.

"Ok, ok I give," she cried out, and Buzz let her up. "But you're still Buzzienut," she declared. Buzz leaned forwards, grabbed her over his lap again and resumed his tickling.

Then before she knew what had happened he was on top of her, kissing her wildly, in ways she'd only dreamed of. "Buzz," she murmured between hot, passionate kisses, if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she would have sworn that Buzz had not been switched back to Play mode; and that he was still in Spanish mode.

Except for the fact he was calling her Jessie, not desert flower, or anything similar gave it away. His lips had found her neckline and he was kissing her all along her collarbone.

"Buzz," she murmured, wriggling off his lap, noting his look of disappointment.

"I was enjoying that," he grumbled, as she stood up. She reached for his hand, and pulled him up.

"Come here," she whispered, "And bring the blanket..."

Buzz obliged, blowing out the candle. "Where are we going?" he whispered, as they walked out from under the table.

"Up here," whispered Jessie, pulling him along with her towards the desk. "I thought you would like this," she added, as they climbed up onto the desk. The moonlight illuminated the space on the desk, and Buzz noticed how it made her hair shine softly.

She took charge, whipping the blanket off Buzz. She pulled across the half empty box of tissues sitting on the edge of the desk, and threw the blanket across it. She took off her hat and laid it gently next to the box, before hopping under the blanket.

"Mm, cosy AND soft," she giggled. Buzz watched her and fidgeted.

"Buzz, c'mon, what s the matter?" Jessie held up the blanket.

"Oh!" Buzz suddenly got it. "You want me to...uh?" He pointed to the space besides the cowgirl doll, and she nodded with a smile. "Well...ok..." he gave in and climbed in besides her.

"Ouch, Buzz," laughed Jessie, as he lay on her leg by mistake.

"Oops, sorry," Buzz apologised, wriggling away a little to give her some room.

"It's ok," Jessie soothed, cuddling closer. She glanced down with a smile. "Well, lookit that. A perfect fit," she looked up at Buzz, nestled her head gently onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. Buzz hitched the blanket around them both, kissing her forehead gently.

"Goodnight, Jessie," he whispered, closing his eyes as he felt her press more closely to him. He put one arm over her waist as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	19. The Morning After

**CHAPTER 19 – The Morning After**

Buzz was awakened a few hours later by the early morning light shining in his eyes. He looked down to see Jessie next to him, now turned away from him, with her head resting on her clasped hands as she slept. She was curled up foetus style, and she looked small and vulnerable next to him.

Buzz shifted slightly onto his side and curled his arm over her waist. She murmured and snuggled back to him, and he kissed the back of her neck gently. She stirred a little and he drew away from her, noticing the yellow ribbon on the end of her braid had worked itself undone in the night, and her braid was slightly messy. For some odd reason, it suited her, he thought.

"Buzz," she whispered in her sleep.

"Hmm?" He responded, and she turned over in his arms. She opened her eyes and jumped on seeing him so close to her; they were practically nose to nose. In the half light of the morning, his mouth found hers and they kissed for a moment before breaking apart.

"Good morning," Buzz chuckled against her skin.

"Hoo boy, and what a morning it is," Jessie agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I had a really nice time last night, Buzz."

"Me too," Buzz kept his arm over her waist. "How about we go watch the sun rise? And then unfortunately, little missy, I have to get back to the desk...otherwise Bonnie will know something's up. She put me there on guard duty. " He laughed.

Jessie sighed. "I guess I should go back to the bed, too. But a sunrise watching sounds nice!" She added enthusiastically.

"Say no more," Buzz hopped to his feet and picked Jessie up in his arms. She put her arm around his neck to steady herself and he glanced down at her for a moment. She blushed.

"I seem to recall you picking me up like this not so long ago."

Buzz blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah...in the rubbish chute..." Jessie paused, "Oh wait, you don't remember that bit."

Buzz shook his head. "Nope. I still have no idea what keeps coming over me these days," he added, as he carried Jessie towards the window, setting her down on the desk again. He went back the way he had come, returning a few moments later with her hat, and the blanket. He put her hat on the desk beside her, and draped the blanket over her shoulders.

"It's so beautiful," Jessie said softly as Buzz sat down next to her. She watched the sun come up over the tops of the houses in the distance as Buzz reached for her hand again. She turned slightly towards him and shuffled about under the blanket, creating enough room underneath for him too.

Buzz looked at her a little uncertain, until she kissed his cheek. "Come snuggle with me, Buzz," she whispered seductively, and fluttered her lashes at him. Buzz blinked at her sudden forwardness. This was a side of Jessie he hadn't seen before. But there was a side of _him_ that was strangely attracted to what some might call her feminine wilds.

He shifted slightly, filling the space between them, as she draped the blanket over his shoulders too. It felt nice to be cuddled up against her, he contemplated, as he put his arm around her and she laid her head back on his shoulder. He slipped his free hand into her own free hand, which was resting in her lap.

"Buzz," she murmured. "I hope it's always this way."

"What way?" Buzz murmured contentedly. She sat up and looked at him. Buzz swallowed. "Oh, right, this way, right?"

"Right..." Jessie said, eyeing him suspiciously. "What else could I mean?"

"Well...you could be worried about Andy happening all over again. I know how thoughts like that tend to plague you." Buzz said softly.

Jessie thought for a moment. "Andy is going to happen with Bonnie all over again, isn't it Buzz?" She turned scared green eyes on him, and he couldn't help but look at her with a wry smile.

"Jess, toys always get outgrown..."

"But Buzz, if Bonnie's going to outgrow us, what are the chances of us being together always?" Jessie's voice had gone up an octave in worry, and Buzz shushed her, pulling her to his chest again. He stroked her hair.

"Jessie, I promise, I will always be with you." He whispered, and she pulled back.

"Really?" Her eyes shone.

"Really." He repeated. "Even if I'm not here," he tapped the side of her head gently, "I'll be in here," he marked a cross over her chest.

Jessie closed her eyes and he saw a small tear run down her cheek. "Thats so sweet, Buzz," she said under her breath, and cuddled back to him again.

"Well, that is me all over," Buzz chuckled modestly, and she thwapped him with a corner of the blanket.

"Button it, ranger," she warned him with a smile.

"Or what?" Buzz asked, pulling her onto his lap in one movement.

"Or...I'll...hey, get off," Jessie giggled as he kissed her ear, "Buzz, stoppit," she whispered as he continued to kiss her, "Someone's going to see."

"Aw, let them look," he returned, hugging her close to him and kissing her collarbone again. "Now where was I up to," he added, throwing her a cheeky grin, working his mouth down over her shoulder.

"Buzz...!" Jessie squeaked, wriggling on his lap.

"Shush cowgirl. I know what I'm doing," Buzz responded, kissing her lips lightly to make her become quiet.

"But Buzz," Jessie's squeak became a low whisper, "Bonnie's waking up," she indicated behind them and Buzz turned.

"Rats," he muttered, lifting Jessie off his lap and grabbing the blanket. "You get back to the bed, I'll deal with the stuff on the desk." He told her.

"One more kiss," Jessie said shyly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her cheek and gave her a little push.

"There, now shoo," he said, patting her butt as she turned. Jessie looked back at him with big eyes and a grin when he did that. She hopped off the desk, running across to the bed. Buzz shoved the blanket they had been using into the tissue box and pushed the box across to its place on the side of the desk.

He was on his way back to his seat under the lamp when he noticed Jessie's hat sitting on its own by the window. "Double rats," he grumbled, doubling back to fetch it, and darting back to his place on the desk by the lamp. He looked over to where Jessie was lying on the bed, watching him.

He waved her hat at her, and her mouth dropped open in horror. At that moment Bonnie yawned and sat up, and they both froze. The little girl hopped out of bed, and padded towards the door, heading for the bathroom as she did every morning.

Quick as a flash, making sure she was definitely gone, Buzz hopped to the edge of the desk, and pretended Jessie's hat was a Frisbee, throwing it through the air and straight into the waiting arms of the cowgirl.

She caught it triumphantly, and looked over at him again, just in time to see him blow her a kiss. She pretended to catch the kiss and smiled. Buzz went back to his seat on the desk and Jessie froze as Bonnie returned to the room.

She started pulling on some clothes, and when she was done she walked across to the desk, picking up Buzz. "I think Buzz Lightyear will be flying to the moon today..." she murmured to the space toy, as she looked around, "...and there, he's going to meet his match in the sheriff of the moon..." she continued, picking up Woody, "...and then they're going to meet a animal, maybe a big mean ol' dog..." she grabbed Slinky from his place under the bed, "...and then when the two of them are cornered , out comes the deputy Jessie the cowgirl..." she took Jessie under her arm too, "...and her moon walking, jet propelled unicorn!" She reached under her blanket and pulled out Buttercup.

She giggled and looked down at her toys. "We'll go play out in the garden today," she announced loudly to herself, and skipped out of the room. As they left the room in Bonnie's clutches, the toys looked at each other and smiled.

_There didn't seem to be any escaping gardens these days after all._

_

* * *

_

**Fin.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)**


End file.
